


Barry's crush

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin teasing Barry about his crush, Eddie knows more than they think, Eddie thinks the flash's suit is hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has a crush on The flash and Barry has a crush on Eddie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's crush

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated hope you enjoy :)

"I'm never telling you anything ever again"   
"Ok I promise I'll stop making fun of your crush on Eddie" Caitlin smiled holding back a laugh.   
"It's not a crush you make it sound like I'm fourteen I'm a grown man it's not a crush" Barry retorted quietly.   
"What would you like me to call it then" Caitlin challenged.   
"An unrequited liking"  
"Crush sounds less depressing than that you know I think you should tell him your the flash"  
"Why would I tell him" Barry gave Caitlin a confused look.   
"Cause Eddie's obsessed with the flash and dare I say has a crush on the flash so therefore he has a crush on you without knowing it so if you told him that you're the flash your unrequited liking would turn into a mutual liking"  
"I don't think a crush is a good enough reason to tell someone I'm the flash"   
"You said crush" Caitlin smirked.   
"I'm never talking to you ever again" Barry rolled his eyes walking away.   
"Wait ok don't tell him cause you like him tell him because you spend way to much time here at star labs and you need someone else to talk to besides me and Cisco"  
"Goodbye Caitlin"  
{}{}{}{}  
"So the flash saved Eddie again if you've taken to stalking I would just like to point out from personal experience that's not the right way to go about a crush sorry unrequited liking" Caitlin rolled her eyes pulling the bullet out of Barry's shoulder.   
"I haven't taken to stalking"   
"I still think you should tell him i mean you've taken a bullet for him I have a very strong feeling he likes you too"   
"He likes the flash not Barry Allen"   
"You are the flash Barry tell him what do you have to lose" Caitlin smiled walking away.   
{}{}{}{}  
"Hey Eddie" Barry nodded awkwardly.   
"Barry" Eddie smiled slightly.   
"Look I need talk to you about something"  
"Ok" Eddie gave him a weird look "are you ok Barry"   
"Yeah I just have to tell you something" Barry stated wondering how he let Caitlin talk him into this.   
"Ok"  
"I kinda umm have a umm I'm the flash" Barry stated chickening out.   
"You're the flash" Eddie said in disbelief.   
"Don't believe me" Barry questioned raising an eyebrow.   
"No I do it's just I think I kinda knew" Eddie nodded.   
"You knew how did you know"  
"Please you were never there when he was you tended to always show up right after he left you happened to show up every time joe or iris or Caitlin or I needed help so yeah I figure it was you"   
"Oh" was all barry could say.   
"Just like I know you like me" Eddie mentioned walking towards Barry.   
"Oh umm how'd you know that"   
"You're a horrible liar Barry"   
"Thank you"   
"If it makes you feel any better the feelings are mutual" Eddie stated closing the space between them.   
"Not just the flash because I'm Barry not the flash"  
"Not just the flash except the leather suit is very hot" Eddie said causing Barry to smile slightly.  
"So umm yeah"   
"Yeah"   
{}{}{}{}  
"So how'd it go"   
"Good" Barry rolled his eyes at Caitlin.   
"So you told Eddie you had a crush on him"   
"Nope" Barry smiled.  
"You told him you're the flash" she questioned her face dropping a little.   
"Nope he told me"   
"He knew you liked him"   
"Yep and that I'm the flash" Barry smiled leaving a very shocked Caitlin at her desk.   
After all he didn't have to for questions he had a date to get ready for.


End file.
